The Titan's pet
by RedB3ar
Summary: Willow's being forced out in to the titan world, she's terrified and wants nothing more than to hide, but that's not an option. Not anymore. It's time to be brave and fight back, and maybe just maybe find love.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started normal, beautiful and heated, the start of harvest season, the men had taken the ripe crops to the market, and the women and children stayed to plant the new seeds, a normal day at their tiny farm.

But as normal as it began it all changed, with the sound of horses.

Hearing horses wasn't unusual in it's self, but they only had three on their tiny farm and the only other person on this side of town had one, and there farm was a few miles from theirs, so hearing what sounded like a stamped of horses was strange. Willow stood from her spot in the farm, her eyes turning to the distant sand road, she could see people scattering off the road, some racing to their homes, others just moving out the way in confusion as a large group on horse back came ridding down the road, some splitting off in to different directions but the larger group still headed straight.  
"Garrison guards!" A woman yelled racing past the small farm straight to her house, Willow watched her drag her teenage son inside, before she was pushed towards her home.  
"Huh?"  
"Inside now, all of you" Grandma Lena ordered pushing her granddaughter as well. "Go now!"  
Confused and scared Willow did as she was told, she ran towards the house, nearly tripping over her own feet as she did so. Sam ushered them all inside the small house, closing the door after they all had entered, 24 of them shared the small farm house, being on the poor side of town refugees from wall Maria, they were lucky to even have a shelter. Most Refugees still lived on the streets.  
"What's going on Sam? Who's coming?"  
"Why do we have to hide?"  
"Garrisons means scouts" Sam explained closing the net curtains, she stared outside for a moment longer, watching the Garrison guards stop at the entrance to the farm. She turned on her heel placing one hand on her pregnant stomach, the other shoving the dinning room table out of the way.  
"We are in trouble aren't we?" Kassandra whispered helping Sam to lift the secret hatch door.  
"If they find you yes, Ma and the others broke a lot of rules to keep you guys out of the scouts"  
"A lot of people all over town didn't go to the scouts"  
"And they are all in trouble" Sam explained, ushering them all to enter the hatch. Willow didn't know much about the scouts but Lena had told her, the government had made a rule that all teens were to enter the scouts when they became of age, and face tests so that the strongest could go outside the wall, something to do with mankind. And that was something Willow wanted no part of. She didn't really remember the titans but she knew they had killed her parents.

One by one they dropped inside the hatch, crammed together, it was a tight fit but no one complained, none of them wanted to go outside the wall. The adults had told them all about the titans and the titan attacked, it was a horror they didn't want to face.  
"Stay quiet I'll come get you when they are gone" Sam whispered moving to drop the hatch lid, but yelling caused her to pause and with in seconds a loud slam shook the house. Sam cowered hiding her stomach as bits of shrapnel showered down on her. Willow and the other teens cowered back there selves, trying desperately to hide out of sight. They could hear Lena and the others yelling and screaming before Sam was roughly shoved out of the way. A man appeared before them, his hand reaching out and snatching Kassandra's hair, pulling her out of the hatch. Willow tried to push further and further out of sight, but two of the soldiers jumped down in to the darkness and forced them out, grabbing and pulling them as if they were criminals. Willow struggled as her hair was pulled the man yanking her from the hatch not caring about the pain he caused. She was terrified. They were shoved and kicked outside, forced in to a group opposite the adults, who were all stood helplessly behind the soldiers. She wasn't sure when the men had returned but they too were stuck behind the soldiers. Swords pointed at them in warning, stopping them from moving or coming to their aid.

"Tch, more then I expected, how so many recruits went unnoticed I don't know" The leader sighed turning to one of his soldiers telling him to make note of checking the poor side of town more often.  
"They are farmers, that's what they choose!" Maxwell yelled, going to move towards his daughter, but he was pushed back in to the group a sword at his neck.  
"They choose?" The leader began staring at Maxwell as if he were faeces. "The right to choose was abolished long ago, for the good of man kind, the only way out of the scouts was to fail the tests, we couldn't have poor soldiers going over the wall but now" The leader paused staring at all of the terrified teens. "Because of this treachery against the greater good, I will make sure every single one of them, _is sent over the wall_ "  
"Don't do this!" Bellina cried, reaching for her son.  
"That isn't fair, they don't deserve that!"  
"Isn't fair? Isn't fair?" The leader yelled towering over Maxwell who didn't flinch at all. "YOU broke the rules after we _accepted_ you in to wall rose and _sheltered you_ , we shared _our land_ and gave you a _new home_ , and you want to cry about being _unfair_! Why should I be fair to you, _you_ broke the rules!"  
"Exactly _we_ broke them" Forin interrupted bringing the leaders eyes to him. "They didn't, don't force this punishment on them, force it on us, we are the ones who deserve it not them"  
The leader paused as if considering his words before he shook his head, his mind was made up.  
"No, I _graciously_ accept your choice of being farmers, your children come with me, they will be going over the wall, let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks of breaking the law" The leader yelled, turning to look outside of the farm as more teens were gathered up. There was lot of them, Willow noted feeling her chest tighten as parents cried and screamed begging for mercy, begged to go instead.  
"No No please please have mercy!" Bellina cried dropping to her knees, the leader glanced at her with distaste and turned on his heel.

"I already have, you have 5 minutes to say goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't take any risks, pick whatever jobs keep you on _this_ side of the wall" Maxwell nodded wiping a tear from his Daughters eye.  
"But he said we all have-have to go over the wall"  
"There will be jobs that will keep you on this side of the wall, or even on top of the wall, just do what you can to stay safe"  
"I don't want to go" Kassandra gulped, her whole form shaking from fear. It broke Maxwell's heart, that he couldn't protect her from this.  
"I know...I know, you'll be okay...I know you will" He nodded giving Kassandra a sad smile, his eyes drifting to the Garrison guards as they waited impatiently. "Be brave my princess"  
"Return to us soon" Lena added, stroking her granddaughters cheek. Kia and Sam, her two daughters clutching their young children to them, grateful they were too young to go.  
"We'll see you soon kiddo" They added as Kassandra turned to them, but their eyes said different, everyone's did. As if they knew she wasn't coming back.

Bellina didn't even attempted to hold back her tears as she stared at her son, Matt. She had lost her oldest son and husband thanks to the titans and now she was losing her youngest. He was all she had left in the world, and the world was taking him from her. "My baby I'm so sorry"  
"I'll be okay m-mum, i'll come back" Matt stuttered his lower lip wobbling as he tried to hold back his own tears. Seeing the tears well up in his eyes, broke Bellina's heart even more.  
"I know you will baby" She cried holding Matt to her, so he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

Tobias clutched his granddaughters hand, his eyes shining with tears. She looked so scared, just like that day when the titans attacked, and she lost her parents. He had promised he'd never let her feel that fear again, that he'd protect her, but he had failed. The Garrisons where forcing her to be a scout, forcing her out in the titan world.  
"Melia, my precious granddaughter, may your parents watch over you and keep you safe from harm"  
"I'm scared grandpa I don't want the titans to get me to"  
"Hush child don't think that way, they will not get you, you can not let fear control you, or it will cause you harm" He gentle gripped her chin forcing her eyes to his. "keep your head on your shoulders, and keep your ears to the ground"

Ryder pressed his forehead against his son's, no words spoken between them, as his eyes told Gunner everything he wanted to say. _Stay strong, be safe.  
_ Gunner was his only child, his only blood family, he knew his son was strong, and he just had be believe he'd be okay, because the thought of losing him to the titans, was something that made Ryder want to cry, and he never cried.

"Mum I don't want to go"  
"I know pickle I know, this is a cruel punishment" Crista sighed holding her daughters to her. "If I could stop this or even take yours and your sisters place I would, thousand times over"  
"I don't want anyone to go"  
"Me either" Crista hiccupped trying to hold back her tears as she held her two eldest daughters to her. When she pulled away she stared down at her girls, Zima and Melody, her tears increasing when she saw there own. "Be strong my babies, look after each other and remember, I love you both"

"You are both strong, and you will both be okay" Forin nodded crouching in front of Fiona and Willow, gripping their hands in his own. "I honestly don't know what to say girls, I wish I could take your place, I wish I could do something, protect you both"  
"We'll be okay dad"  
"I know you will, you're strong girls" Forin nodded, glancing to the Garrison guards when they called time was up. "Be safe girls and come back to me" Forin added standing to his feet and kissing their heads in a way of goodbye. Willow wasn't his daughter but he always treated her as if she was. Willow didn't have blood family, Forin said they had died in the titan attack, she couldn't remember it, she couldn't even remember her parents faces.  
"We will" Willow nodded wiping at her eyes as she walked over to the wagon they were being forced to leave in.  
"Goodbye girls"

Willow never understood why Lena hated the word goodbye, Lena always insisted that no one in the house hold was allowed to use that word, she said it was 'too powerful of a word'. Willow never understood what she meant, by 'too powerful'. But as she was forced to say goodbye, to the only family she knew, with little chance of seeing them again. She finally understood.

Goodbye's hurt.

 _Alot._


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks

_Maxwell couldn't believe his eyes, as he stared at the large beasts that had entered through the wall. He couldn't believe it, titans had always been just a nightmare legend that you'd tell your children about to get them to behave, but this this was real. The stories were real._

 _They were real._

 _Maxwell felt frozen, fear bubbled inside him at the sight, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared, his body shook and his feet didn't want to move._

 _'Humanity is doomed' He thought watching the titans grab at people, even though they weren't that close he could see people being crushed and eaten._  
 _"Max, Max, Max!" Brea yelled grabbing her husbands arm and trying to drag him with her. "We have to go come on!"_  
 _"How can we survive them!" Maxwell questioned the sight of the titans making him lose all hope._  
 _"You want Kassie to die this way?" Brea questioned, bringing Maxwell's eyes to his tiny daughter, her lower lip was wobbling and tears were streaming down her face. "Are you going to let her die?"_  
 _"No"_  
 _"Then move it, do what ever you have to to get our baby to safety" Brea nodded handing her husband their terrified daughter. "Please"_  
 _With one last glance at the titans Maxwell had made up his mind, his wife was right he had to get his baby somewhere safe._  
 _"Get to the wall" He nodded gripping his wife's hand in his own and pulling her in to the streets. The streets were crowded with people running or frozen to their spots, most were trying to get away. Garrison guards were supposed to evacuate them but they too looked terrified, he could see them standing on the roof tops unmoving watching the titans approach. People around them were screaming and crying, it was the only sound they could hear. The earth was shaking as the titans moved close, but Maxwell didn't dare look back to see just how close, he didn't want to get frozen in fear again, he wanted to get his baby and his wife on the other side of the wall._

 _But fate doesn't always work out the way you want it to._

 _ _A sudden concrete like force pulled his arm from his socket, stopping him in his tracks. Maxwell yelled out in pain stumbling forward, his arm dangling lose from it's socket, his baby girl was screaming in his arms. He turned to see what had happened and he felt his whole world shatter.__

 _ _There where his wife had been was a titans foot, her arm was the only thing Maxwell could see. The huge titan had stood on her as it reached for someone to eat. She was dead.  
__ _"_ _ _Mummy mummy!" Kassandra screamed, reaching for her mother's arm. Maxwell changed his grip on her and gritted his teeth, as he forced himself to turn and keep running. He needed to get his princess to safety. He wouldn't let her die as well.__

 _'_ _ _Forgive me Brea my love'__

 _ _It felt like forever before Maxwell had crossed through the gate, Garrison guards were ushering people on boats, taking them in to City Rose, he didn't fell much safer. He could see them through the open gates, walking around and snacking on people.__

 _ _His heart felt numb.__

 _ _His wife was out there, being a titans snack, he felt like he failed her. He didn't even care that his arm was still dislocated. All his thoughts were on his wife, how he could have saved her, how he should have saved her.__

 _"_ _ _Max thank god!" Kia yelled embracing her brother as he climb on the boat. "You made it"  
__ _"_ _ _Not all of us" Max whispered, his eyes barely meeting his sisters.  
__ _"_ _ _Oh Max I'm sorry…dad didn't make it either"  
__ _"_ _ _What about mum and sam?"  
__ _"_ _ _Alive and kicking" Their mother cut in walking over to her older children, her youngest at toe. He was relieved his mother and sisters were okay, but his heart still felt numb.  
__ _"_ _ _Come here son" His mother motioned when she saw his shoulder, he handed his daughter to Kia doing as his mother ordered, his eyes just focusing on the ground.  
__ _"_ _ _There's a time to mourn my son after we take care of our family" His mother muttered pushing his shoulder back in to place. Maxwell cringed, managing to bite back a scream, his eyes on his baby girl as she waited for him to cuddle her again.. She was right Kassandra needed him now more then ever.__

 _"_ _ _Run Go go go!" Edward yelled pulling his oldest son with him. His wife Bellina was just behind clutching her youngest to her. Their home had been close to wall Maria, they had seen the titans break in. It was the most horrific sight. The large red titan appearing over the wall and kicking a whole in wall Maria, the wall that was supposed to keep them safe from the nightmare beasts, the titan broke as if it were wood, a simple kick had the stone shattering.__

And hell flooded in.

 _"_ _ _Keep running go go go!" Edward continued to yell, Bellina wasn't even sure who he was yelling to any more, but she followed, wall rose seemed so far away, and their was titans everywhere they looked, people were screaming, bodies and blood patches were every direction, it was like a nightmare and Bellina desperately wanted to awake from it.  
A loud crash echoed around them, the force causing Bellina to stumble over, her husband and eldest son disappearing out of sight around the corner.  
__ _"_ _ _Edward!" Bellina called scared to be alone. She scrambled to her feet and raced to catch up to them, but when she turned the corner her whole world shattered. A scream erupted from her lungs and her hand went out in to the air as if to reach for her oldest son and husband, as they laid limply in a titans mouth. At her scream the titan turned it's head towards her, a large grin covering it's face as it swallowed her baby and her husband. Bellina screamed again but the wiggling toddler in her arms, kicked in her survival instincts. She turned on her heel and ran. She didn't need to look behind her to see the titan was following, she could hear it as it crawled behind her like a spider, she could feel its breath and teeth as it snapped at her. The earth rattling with every slam of it's hand. Bellina was terrified but she knew she had to keep moving.  
__ _"_ _ _You are not getting us too!" She whimpered through a broken house and breaking out in to an alley, making it hard for the titan to reach in to the small gapes, the titan just crushed the buildings even more. Bellina had no idea where she was, but she kept her eyes on wall Rose, that's where she needed to head, even though it felt so far away.__

 _ _She ducked under broken beams and sprinted through more broken houses to burst out in to the streets, skidding on a patch of blood and somebodies arm. The titan still chased her it's teeth chomping millimetres from her, only missing her as it was caught on one of the broken houses. It's huge hands slammed down freeing it's self from the buildings, squishing animals and people as it went, people were scattering out of the titans way, some close to it's mouth as it tried to reach her, but the titan still chased her. Why! Bellina cried turning another corner barely missing another titan's foot. Thankfully the titan chasing in to her didn't miss it, and it was tangled long enough for her to slip through another broken building and in to a different street, hoping now she was out of it's sight it she would lose it. But titans were everywhere around her, walking through buildings and eating anyone they could grab, people next to her, behind, in front, all just grabbed in to the air to be snacks for the beasts. It was scary, she wanted to curl up and hide, as her lungs squeezed for air, but she knew they wouldn't be safe until they were on the other side of the wall. Bellina forced her self to stumble on, trying desperately not to slow down, but her legs were beginning to burn.  
__ _'_ _ _please body don't give up on me yet' She begged herself, wall rose was still some distance away.  
The sound of a horse had her looking back seeing a wagon flying towards her, she moved to the side so that she didn't get trampled seeing a man in the back of the wagon holding his arm out for her to grab as it passed by, she grabbed his arm, skidding across the floor slightly before he yanked her up in to the wagon, a few refugees were huddled together in the wagon.  
__ _"_ _ _T-t-thank you" Bellina breathed to the man who had helped her.  
__ _"_ _ _Don't thank us yet till we cross that wall" The man grumbled back as they passed by more titans.__

 _ _Tobias dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes, as he stared at the body of his daughter, crushed to death outside her home, she could see the legs of her husband crushed inside their broken home.  
__ _"_ _ _No no no" He whispered stroking his daughters lifeless face. "My poor baby" He cried bringing her limp body in to his arms. "My precious angel" Isabella was so pale so lifeless it broke his heart. He was too late to save them. Suddenly the titans' meant nothing to him as he stared at his beautiful daughter. They had taken his precious family from him and he wanted nothing but to join them. He was just holding his daughter waiting for death, when sniffling caught his attention. He glanced up in to his broken daughters home and saw a tiny foot underneath a blanket. A small bit of hope filled his heart as he lowered his daughters body and stood to investigate.  
__ _"_ _ _Melia?" He called, the tiny foot vanished under the blanket and his granddaughters tiny face appeared in it's place.  
__ _"_ _ _Gampa? Gampa!" Melia cried reaching her arms out for him. Tobias strung to life, crawling over the debris to lift his granddaughter in to his arms. "I scared gampa I scared" Melia cried hugging Tobias as tightly as she could. Tobias returned the favour a small bit of relief filling his heart. At least his granddaughter was alive.  
__ _'_ _ _She won't be if you don't get her out of there' He told himself as he caught sight of titans roaming close by. He nodded to himself gulping back his sadness he climbed back over the debris.  
__ _"_ _ _Goodbye my baby" He whispered to his daughter as he turned and ran, leaving her like road kill. It broke his heart to do it, but he needed to get Melia to wall rose, before they closed the entrance, he knew they would soon, titans were everywhere, they had taken over wall Maria, so wall rose needed to be closed off and protected. And he needed to get there before it was.  
__ _"_ _ _Old man!" A voice called bringing Tobias's attention to a wagon, a muscular gentleman held his arm out to Tobias as the wagon raced towards him, Tobias wasted no time in accepting the man's help to climb aboard. The rider at the front on the horse didn't slow down, and Tobias was slightly grateful. Because titans were everywhere.  
__ _"_ _ _Are you injured?" The muscular man questioned eyeing Tobias's blood stained clothes.  
__ _"_ _ _No…it's my daughters"  
The muscularly man nodded, turning back to the side of the wagon as if looking for more people. Tobias glanced around him at all the people huddled together, a young woman holding a toddler in her arms offered him a sad smile as she rocked her baby. Tobias tried to small back but instead he just sat and clung to his granddaughter, letting his silent tears just fall from his eyes. __

_Sara screamed dropping her son as the titan appeared before her, she ran leaving her son for the titan. Her son cried from the fall and the scary thing in front of him, sitting up he cried reaching for his mother as she ran further away. The titan reached for him, it's mouth opening ready to eat him, but Ryder was faster fuelled by adrenaline, he slammed a large sharp piece of metal in to the titans hand, slicing the fingers off in one swing. The titan recoiled and Ryder dropped the weapon grabbing his son off of the floor and racing away. Thanking his lucky stars he had arrived on time. He had been in the fields working when the titans attacked, he didn't think he'd make it home in time. But he had, and he had witness something he never thought the woman he loved would have done._

 _She tried to sacrifice their baby for her own life._

 _Ryder was angry, beyond angry, he wanted to find her and kill her for what she tried to do but firstly he needed to get his son to safety._

 _"I got you son" He whispered to his son, as his eyes scanned around him, wall rose was some distance away and titans were everywhere. He dodged around debris and shoved people out of his way when they knocked in to him, he cared about no one's safety about from his sons, he didn't care what it took, he was getting his boy to safety._ _  
_ _  
_ _The sound of a horse caught his attention and he skidded to a stop, seeing a horse and cart, the horse's reins tied to a pole as it desperately tried to get away. Ryder raced over, and untied the horse from the pole, he went to untie the wagon but the sight of a woman limping through the streets carrying two young girls made him reconsider. He whistled instead catching the woman's attention she stumbled over to him, placing the young girls in the wagon,when she climbed in after them and Ryder saw the huge gash in her leg. Without much care he jumped on the horse still holding his son to him. The horse took off flying down the streets. Straight for wall rose._

 _Crista stared around her in fear seeing the titans everywhere she looked, she held her daughters closer to her, limping as fast as she could, wall rose was still some distance and she needed to get there. She couldn't run thanks to the titan crushing her house, her leg had caught on something as she fell from two stories, it hurt like hell but her babies were more important. She even had to leave her husband as the titan tore in to him. She couldn't have saved him, but still still felt like she abandoned him._ _  
_ _"Ooph" Crista winced as someone knocked in to her. People were panicking and running everywhere no one cared about anyone else, she wished someone would care, or help at least to take her children for her. She knew she was slow and she was terrified it would be the death of her girls._ _  
_ _"Mummy" Her girls whined cowering as a titan swiped at someone behind them._ _  
_ _"Mummy's got you don't worry" Crista breathed limping through the streets, everything looked so different now, all destroyed and broken. The streets she had called home since she was a child were no way recognisable. Crista held back a scream as she watched a titan dive out in the street in front of her, scooping a young boy in it's mouth and crunching him in one bite. Crista quickly moved down an alley her heart going out to the crying mother as she beat the titan in an effort to free her child. It was heart breaking. When she broke in to the next street a whistle caught her attention, she glanced around her till her eyes landed on a muscular man, standing by horse and cart. Help!? She jumped skipping over with her injured leg, quickly she lifted her girls in to the cart and climb in after them, before she had even seated herself the man set off. Flying through the streets, as they passed the titan who had eaten the little boy, Crista saw the boys mother hanging out of the titans mouth, before she took was swallowed._ _  
_ _"How horrible" She cringed hiding her girls faces from the horrors they passed._ _  
_ _"Hey" The man called out Crista jumped thinking he was speaking to her, but seconds later and old couple were clambering in followed by a man and two tiny girls._ _  
_ _"Thank you" The man called but no one responded, the ride was almost silent if it wasn't for the titans crashing around them and the blood curling screams._

 _Forin clutched his daughter to him, dodging down streets and passed destruction. He had promised his wife he'd stop at nothing to get Fiona to safety and that was what he was going to do. He raced passed titans barely missing their hands and teeth, he ran passed people who needed help. He just ran. His only focus was to get to wall rose._ _  
_ _"Daddy look" Fiona whispered in his ear pointing at something to the left of them, he followed the direction he was pointing in and saw destroyed homes, blood covered bodies, and a tiny little white haired girl. She was just sat beside the bodies, her lower lip quivering as she cried. And people were just running passed her, leading this frightened baby there. Forin skidded to a halt and changed the direction he was running in, nearly slipping in a pool of blood. The tiny girl looked up at him as he appeared, her eyes were so sad and terrified it tugged at his heart strings. He had no doubt the bodies beside her where her parents, she looked just like the woman._ _  
_ _"Come on sweet heart" He soothed gently lifting her up. Her little arms joined Fiona's around his neck and he took off, holding both girls too him only changing direction again when Titans cut off his path. He was determined to get to wall Rose and nothing was going to stop him._

 _Something stopped him, seeing and elderly woman trying to lift a table off of a elderly man. He stopped beside the couple and with one shoved threw the table off, nearly scaring the woman._ _  
_ _"Thank you" The couple bowed as he helped the elderly man up. Forin didn't get chance to reply, when a third voice called out._ _  
_ _"Hey!"_ _  
_ _Forin turned seeing a wagon hurling towards him, the rider slowly slightly, Forin wasted no time helping the couple inside before he climbed aboard too, the rider picking up speed again, causing him to slid slightly._ _  
_ _"Thank you" He and the elderly couple called, though the man didn't reply to them. Forin sat Fiona and the other girl between his legs, protecting them from the sight of the titans and the bumpy ride, till they saw another person in need. The man on the horse had a tiny boy with him and didn't want to slow down again, the titans were getting too close to wall Rose he wanted to beat them, so they didn't get shut outside with the titans. So Forin stood handing the elderly couple his daughter and the tiny white haired girl, much to his reluctance, so that he could help a elderly woman in to the wagon with out having to slow down too much._

 _Forin couldn't stop his sigh of relief that passed his lips as they crossed in to wall rose, being ushered on to the boat was a welcomed sight, they had picked up quite a few people including a injured garrison Guard, a few minutes after they had entered the gates were closed, by the screams seeing echoing Forin knew there was people still outside the wall, it was hard trying to block out their screams, to block out the images of the monsters, but they were safe now. They arrived in a poor city in wall rose, gathered in the church, so survivors could regroup and be sorted. A few pieces of bread where shared around not very happily by the Garrison guards, something about a limited food supply. Forin didn't really care he wasn't hungry, but he made sure Fiona and the young girl were fed, then just sat there waiting for morning so he could head towards his farm, he had brought it a few weeks before ,it was small but he and his wife had wanted to raise Fiona in Wall rose. They were supposed to move tomorrow.  
"I guess at least we won't be homeless" He sighed thinking of all the refugees who had no where to go.  
"mm" The little white haired girl blinked bringing Forin's attention to her, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with her, did he take care of her? Did he hand her to an orphanage?. As her little innocent eyes stared up at him he made up his mind.  
"What's your name sweetie?"  
"Willwow"  
"Willow?"  
"Mhm willwow"  
"Well Willow you are going to live with me now okay?"  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the training camp didn't take too long, they arrived a little too quickly in Willow's opinion. She felt like a caged rat as she and the other teens were forced in to a large sandy courtyard area, the Garrison soldiers who had brought them here were standing around them watching them as if they were waiting to see if they'd run. No one did, but Willow had no doubt they all wanted to try. She did. If she knew she would make it home alive, she probably would have.  
"Face forward maggots!" A voice roared making them all jump to attention, a bald man stalked towards them as if they were his prey and towered them all when he was close enough. He had dark circles around his eyes, and a tall intimidating appearance. His eyes were hard and calculating, Willow felt like he was looking in to her soul, as he glanced round at each one of them as if analysing them.

"I'm the instructor here, it's my job to turn you wimps in it to soldiers" His booming voice seemed to echo as he paced in front of them, his eyes not once leaving them. He was terrifying. Everyone cowered back in fear when his eyes were on them, she was pretty sure she sure some Garrison soldiers jump back as well.  
His expression never once changed as he spoke, it was like he had a permanent scrawl on his face. She could definitely understand why he was the instructor. No one was going to mess with him.  
"From now on you maggots are mine, you do as I say, you do what you are told and you damn well work hard, I don't like slackers"  
Willow was accustomed to hard work growing up on a poor farm, but she had a feeling his type of hard work was going to be __different.__ Obviously his was going to involve getting them ready to fight gigantic beasts that wanted to eat them.  
"You will learn agility, hand to hand combat, to move as one with your mobility gear, and how to use your weapons and tools, your lessons won't be easy, because the titans won't be easy on you"  
Willow gulped at his words, not liking the images he was painting in her head. Though one thing did stick out to her as weird, why would they need to learn hand to hand combat? It wasn't like they'd be fist fighting titans.  
'Maybe it's just procedure' She mused deciding to shake the question from her head as she continued to listen to the man talk.  
"Unfortunately I don't have a couple of years to make you soldiers, I only have a couple of _months_ " The instructor stated, his eyes drifting to the leader of the garrison guards who had brought them here.  
 _ _Months!?__ They only had a few months to train to go over the wall?! To fight titans?! How was that fair! How were they supposed to learn everything in two god damn months!  
"We are so dead" One of the boys whispered, the instructor snapped his attention to the boy but said nothing to him, his eyes were enough to make the boy cower backwards. With one last glance around at them, the instructor turned on his heel and ordered them to follow.  
"Training begins"

Keith Shadis; as Willow soon found his name to be, had shown them briefly around the camp, where they were to eat, sleep, toilet and exercise, before taking them to a track, to which he had made them run around the track till the sky had darkened, and it had been early afternoon when they had arrived. He just made them run and run and run, yelling at anyone who slowed down, he even kicked one boy up the arse when he fell over.  
'I'm not so sure if this is training or torture' Willow groaned as she sank down on her bunk.

The bunk house they were to call home now, was bigger then the farm house. _A lot bigger_. There was 28 bunks, 56 beds, each bunk having a little empty side table next to it. It was plain in colour, gloomy looking even, the lights didn't provide them much light. It looked rather old, like it had seen many recruits pass through and Willow had no doubt it had, though now there was only sixteen girls to take up space now, the guys had less, twelve or thirteen of them, she hadn't properly counted. It seemed they were the only recruits. She had heard a soldier questioning Keith when she had been running track, something about the training camp being closed and questioning why it was open again, but she hadn't got to hear too much so she didn't get to hear his response.

"You know" Zima breathed collapsing on her bunk. "I don't think we need to worry about going over the wall, I don't think any of us are going to survive the training"  
"Tell me about it, I feel like my legs are going to fall off"  
"I can't even feel mine" Fiona groaned.  
"What are Legs" Melia added in, moaning in to her pillow.  
"Better get used to it kiddos, it's going to get a whole lot harder then this" One of the other girls commented. "I heard that scout training was supposed to take three years to complete, and we have to learn it all in __two months__ "  
"That's going to be a lot of training to squeeze in"  
"But that's going to be impossible right?" Melody questioned her innocent blue eyes turning to her sister who shrugged in response.  
"Maybe that's the point, maybe we aren't supposed to succeed"  
"What we are _supposed_ to do and what we __will__ do are two different things" Willow added in giving Zima a disapproving look for scaring her sister. "That man who brought us here is determined to punish us and make it hard for us to survive, just means we need to make sure we do survive"  
"Are you ready to fight a titan?" One of the girls questioned uttering the word 'Titan' as if it were a swear word.  
"…..No….not at all, in fact the thought terrifies me, but I want to live"  
"We all want to live girl, doesn't mean we are going to"  
"Doesn't mean we can't try either" Kassandra added in, giving the girl an annoyed stare as she continued. "We all know how hard this is going to be, but we promised our families we'd fight and that's what we are going to do"  
"Talking big is one thing, but unless you can prove it __out there__ , out on the field when you are face to face with one of those __monsters__ , it's all just words, and words don't mean shit" The same girl responded managing to silence a whole room, she was right. They could talk tough and say they were going to fight, but it didn't mean that they would when they came face to face with a titan.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your vertical manoeuvring equipment it will save your life once you learn to use it" Keith explained as he strapped Willow in to her gear. "It has two triggers that you need to learn, one that launches your hooks, a lateral switch that aims the hooks and a brake" He added as he moved on to the next person. "The controls are on the hilts of your swords"  
Willow cautiously looked over the two blades in the little slots in her gear, she didn't dare pull them out to look them over. Instead she tried to adjust to the weight of the gear which was strapped to her. It felt so alien.

"We have a saying in the scouts that says 'those incapable of staying upright aren't suited to even be used as decoys', so you better practise staying up right. To master this gear you need physical strength especially in your legs, and mental strength, being spaciously aware helps to" He paused slapping a boy around the head when he when he messed with his swords.

"These aren't toys, these what you are wearing right now, are __your__ gear, __you__ will take care of them, __you__ will learn everything about them, they will become like parts of your body, get used to the weight, learn to use it so when in the heat of battle it's instinct and you don't need to think" Keith stared at the recruits, taking in the sorry sight before them, a bunch of skinny awkward teens that really didn't want to be there.

"This training is supposed to take three years, it's intense and quite a few people have died from it, you have two months to master it, and if you don't you better hope the training kills you, because failing outside over that wall, freezing, stalling, falling, anything like that over the wall, will end up with you being titan food"  
Willow gulped lowering her eyes back to her equipment, how where they supposed to learn 3 years worth of training in two months, the fact that people had died from the training showed just how hard it was going to be. _we really are being sent to our deaths._

"You, your up" Keith ordered his finger pointing to Willow, wincing Willow moved away from the line and allowed the two soldiers to strap her in to the machine that was supposed to help them get used to the gear. Her eyes drifting to the boy beside her, he looked just as nervous as she. They gave each other a nervous smile, before they were holstered in to the air, instantly Willow fell forward smacking her head on the ground as she lost her balance, the boy doing the same. The soldiers beside them pushed them up right, but they instantly fell again, it was a routine that went on for 15 minutes before they were taken out and the next recruits were to try.  
"God damn that's hard" The boy winced as they were told to move off to the side to start a new line.  
"Yeah I feel like I broke my head" Willow nodded regretting it instantly when pain pulsed through her. She really didn't like the feeling of being in the air relying on wires to hold her up, not being able to use your hands and legs to touch something that was physically there was weird.

As time passed they watched each recruit try and fail, not one person could stay up right for longer then 5 seconds, it made Keith face palm, but Willow couldn't tell if it was in anger or annoyance. The soldiers on the other hand were enjoying watching them fall, the smirks on their faces and quiet snickers were a give away.  
"Again you get over there" Keith ordered once all the recruits had tried, his finger pointing to Willow and the boy she had tried with.  
"Really you want them to all go again Sir?" The soldier questioned watching Willow and the boy walk over reluctantly.  
"They have two months to master this and we aren't allowed to kick out the failures, so yes they will go again and again, all day, till I say enough is enough"  
"O-okay" The soldier nodded strapping Willow in. "Good luck"  
The thought that they'd have to keep trying all day wasn't a nice one especially as Willow didn't hold much faith in her self at staying up right.

But true to his word, Keith made them practise all day, the sun was setting by time he called enough and they were all bruised and battered, still none of them could get the hang of the equipment and they had tried and failed multiple times.  
"I think my bruises have bruises" Willow whined rubbing at her sore head. She had lost count of the amount of times she had smacked her head on the ground. The equipment was really hard to master. It was like dangling in the air, with wire attached to your hips, how were you supposed to stay up right with it? The weight of their bodies and the equipment just instantly sent them falling.  
"It's impossible there is no way I am mastering that" Matt added sitting beside her in the lunch hall once he had grabbed his meal.  
"Especially not in two months" Zima nodded, rubbing at a lump on her forehead.  
"Don't look so down I think we did okay" Melody smiled attempting to cheer them up.  
"None of us stayed up right"  
"And our heads dented the ground"  
"It was only day one of trying we'll get it"  
"How can you be so positive Melody?" Fiona sighed poking at the weird slop that was cooked for them.  
"Because I think we can do it"  
"Yeah maybe there's a trick to it or something" Kassandra nodded.  
"Yeah it's called staying up right"  
"Don't sass me Gunner, I'm trying to be positive"

Keith stared at the lunch hall listening to the chatter of the cadets inside. They were happy and cheerful despite how hard he worked them that day. And unfortunately he had to work them harder.  
"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Boris questioned, stopping behind Keith. Keith didn't need to turn to know he was there.  
"Strength training, combat training, then mobility"  
"Mobility again? Don't you think we should give them a break from that one?"  
"No"  
"But they worked at it all day today"  
"And they will work at it every day till they master it"  
"Some people just aren't meant to master it"  
"They don't get a choice if they want to live"  
"Do you really think any of them stand a chance?"  
 _ _No__ Keith responded in his head, he didn't think they stood a chance, he knew they were undoubtedly sending them to their death, and he had no choice but to play a part in it, more soldiers were going to die because of his leading.  
"We will find out in two months"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ooph!" Willow winced as she fell down on her back, Gunner standing over her, his stance still ready to go. His stoic stare on her. "You always floor me "  
"Sorry"  
"It's okay, I just wish I was picking up the training as easily as you" Willow sighed accepting his hand, he effortlessly pulled her up, steadying her when she stumbled.. He had always been strong but the training had definitely made him stronger. He always floored who ever he sparred against.  
"You excel at the hand to hand and you got moved to the master class for the mobility gear"  
"If it makes you feel better I don't excel at that one, the gear gets harder to use when you actually have to move with it"  
"I bet, but at least you can move with them, we have one week left and I've not even mastered staying up right"  
Willow was terrified with each day that passed, it was getting closer to the mission day as Keith had called it, he had told them why they only had two months, because Commander Madarin, the man who had brought them here, wanted them to go on the scouting mission, and the government had given him permission to, Keith wasn't sure what section they were supposed to be on so he was just trying to prepare them with all the training scouts needed.  
"You'll get it"  
"I really won't, not with a week left Gunner"  
"You worry to much, think less focus more"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Gunner opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a different voice.  
"Did I say stop fighting?" Keith roared towering over them. They flinched stepping back from him.  
"No sir"  
"Then why did you?"  
"My fault sir" Willow admitted, flinching again when his eyes turned to her. He seemed to eye her for a while as if thinking something before he sighed and addressed the cadets.  
"Alright that's enough"

At his word the cadets stopping their combat and turned to face him. Keith quietly admitted to himself they were the most obedient and well behaved cadets he had ever had. They didn't fight with each other nor break his rules, they followed his every word and what ever crazy training he ordered them to do. __If only they fought as well as they behaved__ Keith mused, Willow and Gunners conversation reminding him there time was almost up.  
"I'm cutting combat training short today, we have something else to do, so follow me" Keith ordered turning on his heel, catching a few confused looks as he turned. He didn't often break from his schedule, but today he had to get them ready for something else. They weren't allowed to walk when over the wall, and the mission was some distance so they needed-  
"Horses" Phoebe gasped as they came to a large field where a bunch of horses roamed.  
"You are all to pick a horse, these animals will be with you for the long run, they are your companions, they will go with you over the wall"  
"Really?"  
"This is how the scouts travel outside the wall"  
"I thought they used the mobility gear?"  
"There's areas that you can't use your gear in, for that you use these, so get picking"

Willow walked in to the field, her eyes glancing at the beautiful large creatures before her. She hadn't seen so many horses together before. It was a rather amazing sight.  
"Wow" Melia Breathed following close beside her.  
"So pretty" Willow mused drifting through the field, stroking a few of the horses as she passed them. It was exciting to think she was was getting her own horse, even if it was only hers till she died. __In a week__ Willow inward sighed.  
"Oh she's gorgeous" Fiona gushed stroking a stunning sandy coloured horse. "Aren't you just a gorgeous girl"  
"She is" Willow agreed stroking the horse as well.  
"Is she really mine?"  
"If you pick her, she's yours, you train her, you ride her, you look after her" Keith nodded leaning against the fence as he watched them move about the field.  
"Do they have names?"  
"Nope, if you want to name them name them, just pick your horses and Boris will show you how to saddle them up" Keith added pointing to Boris who was standing next to a saddled horse.  
"Is there a catch? I mean you aren't just giving us free horses right?" One girl questioned stroking the brown horse she was next to.  
"The catch is you work in the scouts, every scout is issued a horse, just like they are with gear, it's essential to their survival over the wall, despite the fact you are being sent in to titan territory the government like to think they gave you as many chances to survive as possible, it makes them feel better, so pick your horse and saddle them up"  
Willow nodded to herself glancing around at all the horses, watching the other cadets and her friends slowly pick their horses. A black horse caught her eyes, he seemed to be watching her, his long tail swishing behind him.  
"Beautiful" Willow whispered as she slowly walked over to the horse, reaching her hand out for him to sniff. "Hi there Beautiful can we be friends?"  
His breathe fanned over her hand as he took in her scent then seemed to accept her by rubbing his nose against her hand. Willow's smile brightened as she stroked the beautiful horse before her, running her fingers through his long black mane.  
"You are such a beautiful boy" Willow smiled which turned in to a giggle when he nibbled her forehead with his lips. "I think we are going to be best friends"  
"That's good"  
Startled Willow turned to see Keith behind her a saddle in his hands. Confused she glanced around her for Boris, seeing him busy with another two cadet.  
"Ever saddled a horse before?" Keith questioned bringing her attention back to him, his eyes still scared her. He always looked so angry.  
"Yeah we had some on our farm"  
"Good put it on" He handed her the saddle and watched her closely as she saddled up the horse.  
"Ever ridden a horse?" Keith questioned checking the saddle was tight enough.  
"Erm no"  
Keith nodded siding the horse beside her, holding his knee out slightly. "Well come on then, climb up"  
Cautiously Willow stepped on his knee and accepted his help upon the horse. She felt so high above the ground as she sat on the saddle of the beautiful black horse. It was weird but it felt natural to.  
"Hmm he trusts you already, good step" Keith nodded stroking the horse. "Hold the reins, the reins are your control"

Keith moved over to the fence watching the cadets as they practice ridding their horses, they looked awkward and out of place, all apart from Willow, despite being her first time upon a horse, she looked so relaxed and the horse was happily letting her lead him.  
It was good to see her finally excel at something, now if only she could get off the ground with her mobility gear, then Keith would have faith she'd survive. He had grown fond of his cadets this time, there was just an innocence good nature around them, even when he told them off, which they made It really difficult for him to do. Only a few he had faith could kill something, the rest he knew didn't have it in them. They weren't cut out for scouts. It really angered him that he had to play apart in Madarin's game. He had had three meetings with the government asking for them to reconsider or at least give him more time, but each time he was turned down. He had even asked Madarin to reconsider but the evil bastard refused.

 _"_ _ _I know you want to punish them, there's plenty of ways to punish them without sending them to their death, they aren't cut out for scouts life Madarin, please reconsider"  
__ _"_ _ _My My My The great almighty Keith Shadis said please?" Madarin laughed Keith wasn't one for please or thank you's, but he had forced himself to say please to Madarin despite hating the man.  
__ _"_ _ _Have you grown soft Shadis? Have your Cadets made you gain a heart? Broke your icy shell" Madarin taunted enjoying watching Keith hold back the urge to hit him. "As amusing as it is watching you plea, my answer Is no"  
__ _"_ _ _They aren't cut out for the scouts life"  
__ _"_ _ _Well then I guess they will all die then, and it's going to be your fault"  
__ _"_ _ _Mine? It's you who are forcing them over the wall" Keith growled barely holding the urge back to punch him.  
__ _"_ _ _Yes I have no guilt, it's you who was tasked with readying them for the mission….I guess it's just another fail to add to your long list….and more lives lost because of your failures"__

Keith clenched his fists at the memory, anger bubbling up in him again. The picture of Madarin's smug face in his mind from their last meeting. He really hated that man.  
"Boris" Keith snapped deciding he needed to do something before he killed someone.  
"hm?"  
"I'm taking a few recruits to train, the rest I'm leaving with you"  
"You want me to continue the schedule with them?"  
"Yeah drill it in them, no slacking"  
"Understood"

"This if kind of fun" Willow admitted as she and her new horse friend stopped beside Fiona.  
"It really is, definitely the only time I've enjoyed training"  
Willow nodded in agreement stroking her horses mane. "I can't believe we get our own horses"  
It was definitely something that made them all excited, being from the poor side of town, most of them young refuges from wall maria, getting their own horse was just unheard of. Hell getting a gift it's self was just unusual.  
"My mums going to flip out when she meets princess" Matt added in stopping beside them.  
"You…named your horse Princess?" Zima snickered and the other snickered.  
"My mum said she had a horse who was her best friend called Princess when she was a kid but her family had to sell her" Matt shrugged mumbling his words slightly as all eyes were on him and his red cheeks.  
"Oh lord Matt you are so adorable" Willow laughed watching his cheeks redden more.  
"You really are" Fiona laughed, which only deepened when Gunner ruffled his hair in agreement.  
"Oh my Sir's on a horse" Melia cut in, halting their laughter and torment. They all turned and watched Keith step on to the field his own horse as fierce looking as him. Willow could almost feel the horses glares.  
"You think his horse makes the other horses train to?" Someone whispered but the stare from Keith stopped anyone from laughing. They all stared at him awaiting their next order because obviously there was one.

"Phoebe, Kassandra, Isha, Matthew, Cyril, Willow, Pete, Jenko, Samuel, Hannah and fraya follow me, the rest of you are with Boris"  
With his words he took off out of the field without even waiting to see if they were following. Everyone one blinked after him, unsure what just happened/  
"Err… cadets" Boris called bringing eyes to him. "He said follow"  
As if just realising they came to life, turning their force in the direction he had gone and awkwardly ridding after him, one of them falling off their horse. Boris snorted watching them go before turning to the rest of the cadets.  
"You're with me, lets go"

Keith came to a stop in the mobility training forest, and turned his horse to see if the cadets had actually kept up, at first he saw nothing, the land behind him quiet and empty. Just as he was about to head back to look for them, they appeared through the mountain pass. Trotting in a nice formation towards him. What made him raise his eyebrow though, The best riders seemed to have the reins of their not so good riders attached to their horses, keeping the group together.  
' _ _good Team work__ ' He mused watching the few good riders pull the group to a stop. Keith nodded at them jumping from his horse.  
"You have a week left, and none of you have mastered staying up straight, so we are going to jump ahead and try something else, practising using the gear and moving with it" Keith explained his eagle eyes noticing the panic on all their faces. "Off your horses and get to practising"  
"But sir, if we can't master a machine holding us up how are we going to do-"  
"I said GET OFF YOUR HORSES AND GET PRACTISING!" Keith roared making a few of the horses back up. The cadets gulped sharing nervous glances with each other as they slowly slid from their horses, clumping together awkwardly not even knowing where to start.  
Keith sighed, cracking his neck slightly. He was in for a long day.

"Wow their moving" Boris blinked watching the cadets sort of half skip half fly around the training forest. " _ _Barely__ "  
Keith sighed rubbing at his face. They couldn't keep in the air for long, they had fallen, smacked in to each other, smacked in to trees. Failed with their anchors, it was chaos.  
"How was the others training?" Keith questioned wincing slightly as one of the girls slammed on to the floor having failed with her anchors. He watched her sit up knowing she was okay before he turned to Bruce.  
"Er, well better then this" Boris nodded tilting his head at one of the recruits tangled upside down in a tree. They watched Willow some how land in the tree, reaching for the cadet. Pete landing behind her nearly knocking them both off.  
"I don't even have words, to describe how bad this training is going" Keith muttered stepping on to the field to help the tangled cadet before they all fell out of the tree. Ignoring Boris's chuckling behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"So why am I here again?" Daz questioned nervously now that he was in Keith Shadis present again. A man who never failed to strike fear in him. Then again most things did.  
"You are going to help train the new cadets" Boris relayed pointing to the cadets in the training field. Daz glanced at them, watching a few move some what good and others barely getting off the ground.  
"I barely passed my own training why would you want me to help?"  
"You don't have to go over the wall on the next mission" Boris added watching the man's face light up. A cowardly man, who had no problem admitting it. Frankly they needed help training the cadets they had 5 days left and some still barely got off the floor, and there was too many just for the two of them to train, so came about Keith's idea to bring in another old cadet from the 104 squad to help them out, getting him pardoned from the mission was easily enough, and Keith knew that was a sure way to bribe him.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
'so predictable' Keith mused turning to face his cadets.  
"In 5 days they have to go over the wall"  
"W-what? 5 days? They are being sent on the scout mission?"  
"Unfortunately" Boris frowned, having also grown fond of them, which was a little unusual for him, he wasn't fond of many people.  
"That's impossible"  
"I didn't ask _your_ opinion soldier" Keith snapped giving Daz his usual stare which made him cower back.  
"My self and Instructor Shadis will be assisting the ones who need most help, your job" Boris paused turning to the few cadets that were moving some what awkwardly among the trees. "Is to focus on them"  
Daz stared at the small group of moving Cadets and slowly nodded though no one was looking at him. "U-understood, I'll try my best"  
"You best isn't good enough, 5 days Soldier you better get them moving smoothly" Keith added without even looking at Daz, Boris watched the paling man from the corner of his eye swallow and nod in understanding, though Keith had already started towards the field.  
"But this is going to be impossible right?" Daz whispered to Boris just before he stepped in to the field as well.  
"Like Shadis said, your opinion wasn't asked, only your assistance was. Proceed to the training" Boris responding giving Daz a stare. Daz nodded awkwardly and Boris went to move again but once again was stopped by Daz's question.  
"You're in the military police brigade why are you helping to train cadets?"  
"Shadis asked me too, Not that it is your business, we have 5 days left Daz, do you think you could actually get on with the training now, or would you like to stand around and swap gossip for the last 5 days?"  
"S-sorry" Daz uttered swallowing again as he quickly made his way passed Boris and on to the field.

Willow swung slightly as she moved with her anchors for maybe two seconds, before one anchor failed and the other got stuck on a branch. She barely got time to know what to do before her anchor came loose and she fell. A mixture of a squeal and scream left her lips before she landed in Boris's arms for the eighth time in that hour.  
"Thanks" Willow breathed as he stood her up right and recoiled her anchors for her, before diving off to catch another boy who had suffered the same fate as she.  
"You need to aim where your anchors are going Willow" Keith announced as he landed beside her dropping Pete on to the ground. "And you Pete, you're just firing randomly hoping to hit whatever you stare at, Aim before you fire" Keith ordered taking off in to the air to help Phoebe who was tangled in some tree branches. Willow and Pete watched him move around, both he and Boris moved so smoothly they made it look easily, and the new man who had joined them did as well. It was a somewhat magical watching how they seemed to fly through the air with such grace and ease.  
"I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this" Pete sighed standing next to Willow holding his swords awkwardly, as they turned their eyes to the few cadets who were actually moving quite well.  
"Me either" Willow sighed as well, her arms ached, as did her legs and most parts of her body, using this equipment was hard, how Gunner and the others were getting the hang of it she didn't know, but she was most certainly _jealous_. It just seemed no matter how hard she tried, the equipment just didn't agree with her, she really just wanted to take the equipment off and quit all together.  
"Keep practising cadets" Boris hummed flying passed them as if reading Willow's mind.

With another sigh she took a step away from Pete trying to Aim her anchors as Keith had told her to, the force of the launch jolting her body, as she was thrown forward a few steps, before skidding across the ground.  
"Ow" She whined rubbing at her skinned arms which she had managed to use to protect her face. "That one hurt"  
"Looked like it" Pete nodded rushing over to help her up.  
"Did I say you could take a break?" Keith roared flying through the air with ease and scaring the crap out of all the cadets on the floor. Accepting Pete's help she Pushed herself to stand up, much to her muscles protests, and recoiled her anchors with only slight difficulty and did as she was ordered to do, she tried again. Again and again. _And again._

Each time she failed or fell, she injured some part of her body, or fell from a height that Boris or Keith had to catch her. It was tiring, aching and damn right depressing. Even Matt was slowly picking it up, admittedly it made her feel better seeing a few others struggling as well, as mean as that sounded. But she still just really wanted to learn it already.  
"Up off the floor Willow" Keith called from somewhere above her, she wasn't sure wear nor was she going to try look for him. She forced her body off of the ground again wiping the small trickle of blood from her hands on to her trousers and she tried again.  
"Keep it up cadets" Keith encouraged catching another cadet before they fell. "Move your runt asses, lets go lets go"

Keith wasn't going to let them rest, not any time soon, he wanted to see some changes, see something that proved to him they wouldn't die. He just didn't want to be the course of more deaths.

"Your sorry asses will work all night if you have to, Move it" He flew in to the sky, high above all of his cadets watching them move, or at least attempt to move. Daz wasn't doing to bad of a job with the cadets who were able to move. Two of them had somewhat improved. But it wasn't good enough. They only had five days. With a turn in the air, Keith change the direction he was moving in, his anchors latching on to a tree he raced downwards scaring a few of the cadets as he zigzagged passed them, though he could easily dodge them.  
"Keep your asses moving, i didn't say you could take a break" He roared scaring them even more, he was being hard on them and he knew it, he could tell how hard they were trying but it just wasn't good enough, they needed to improve…. and fast.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Willow pushed herself out of the bushes she had landed in, her anchors laying somewhere behind her. She wasn't sure how many times she had fallen, but she was starting to get bruised beyond belief, every inch of her body hurt, especially her hips from the jolting movement of the anchors when they fired.  
"Did I say you could stop?" Keith stated dropping in front of Willow, who looked up at him meekly. Using all of the strength she had left not to collapse.  
"Out of gas" She breathed recoiling her anchors and causing herself to stumble from the motion of them recoiling.  
"Right" Keith nodded having been so focused on making them improve he hadn't been keeping an eye on any of their gas levels.  
'Might explain why a few haven't got off the ground in a while'  
"Good eye" Keith nodded turning his back to her as he addressed his cadets. "Alright that's enough for today, shower up, eat and go get some rest" He ordered, hearing the loud sighs of relief from everyone. Which turned in to loud groans at his next sentence.  
"We will pick up training bright and early tomorrow"  
Everyone slowly piled out of the field apart from Willow, hearing that training was over she sunk to her knees and now that she had, she couldn't find the strength to get back up.  
"Let's get the horses back then you're excused" Keith nodded to Daz and Boris as they landed in front of him. Before his eyes caught sight of Willow. "I said trainings over cadet, go shower and eat"  
"I'd love too…but my legs don't want to" Willow replied, some what embarrassed by how weak she was.  
"Boris take Willow back to the Barracks myself and Daz will handle the horses" Keith reordered, turning on his heel once Boris nodded in understand.

Willow watched him move towards her before he swiftly turned and squatted holding his hands out behind him, his head tilted to the side so he could see her.  
"I er… are you sure?"  
"If you wish to sleep in the training grounds cadet feel free to say"  
"No not really" Willow nodded reaching her shaky arms for his shoulders, once she had a grip of him, he did the rest, standing to his feet, pulling her up with him and his hands lacing behind him under her legs.  
"Thank you and erm sorry"  
"No issue" Boris shrugged, starting the long walk back.  
"You must be tired yourself but get lumped carrying me" Willow sighed apologetically as she awkwardly held on to her instructors back.  
"I did say it wasn't a issue"  
"I know…just sorry"  
"Repeat that again and I will drop you cadet" Boris hummed glancing back at her in warning. Willow had no doubt he was telling the truth.  
"So erm…I heard Daz say you are from the military police brigade from wall Shina right?"  
"I am"  
"So why are you in wall rose?"  
"As I said to Daz, Shadis requested my help, and you are from Rose slums right?" Boris mimicked, though he didn't sound all to interested.  
"Er, I guess but not really"  
"Refugee?"  
"Yeah from Toshiro town" Willow mused. Boris blinked in slight interest glancing back at her briefly. There wasn't many survivors from Toshiro.  
"Toshiro was by the wall correct?"  
"I believe so yes, that's what Forin said anyway"  
"Hmm, you and your family are lucky to be alive then"  
"They aren't alive" Willow responded casually missing the raise eyebrow look he gave her.  
"So who is Forin?"  
"Fiona's pa, he found me"  
"I see" Boris nodded not feeling the need to ask any more questions the Barracks were slowly coming in to view.  
"Why is the scouts something everyone must try out for?"  
"Hmm it's for the-"  
"Greater good of mankind" Willow finished almost rolling her eyes. "Yeah I've heard that a lot"  
"The government wish to take back the land which was taken from us, as well as to rid the world of titans, I suppose a few sacrifices to their goal doesn't really matter to them" Boris answered truthfully, it was something he felt though rarely voiced.  
"It isn't really fair though is it? People don't get their choice"  
"The world isn't fair" Boris responded unlacing his hands from underneath her as he reached the barracks, he turned slowly making sure her legs were stable enough before he moved away from her with a wave over his shoulder. Willow watched him walk away waving herself though he couldn't see it.  
"There you are! I thought we left you at the training grounds!" Fiona called exiting the food hall.  
"You did, my legs quit on me, so instructor Boris had to give me a piggyback ride here"  
"Oh…exciting" Fiona giggled wrapping a arm around Willow to help her in to the hall. They stumbled in together Fiona's own muscles not wanting to cooperate, something which made Willow feel slightly better.  
"Think though at least you didn't have to walk back and Instructor Boris isn't half bad looking"  
"I guess" Willow laughed sliding in to her seat beside her friends one of them handing her a plate of slop and bread but at that moment it looked so appetising.  
"Oh please do not tell me you two have a crush on _our instructor_ " Zima mocked faking a gag as she did so.  
"Certainly not, we just have to appreciate the only arts that we have access to" Fiona responded causing a few giggles to erupt.  
"There's quite a few fine arts around" Melia added pointing to a boy across the room, with bright blonde hair blue eyes and big muscles.  
"And that one"  
"He's not so bad over there"  
"Would be better without the fluff growing over his lip"  
"Definitely"  
"From the stares he gets, I think Gunner falls into the fine arts to" Kassandra added pointing to their friend who raised an eyebrow in little interest, his eyes staring still on his food.  
"Gee thanks" Matt grumbled from beside him.  
"Aw Matty, you aren't a fine art but you are a cute art, especially when you are with…princess" Zima snickered causing the table to erupt in to laughed.  
"You guys are never going to let that go are you?"  
"Nope!"  
"I hate you all"  
"We love you too" The girls giggled


	8. Chapter 8

Willow felt sick, though she had nothing left to throw up as she had been throwing up all morning. Her stomach was so unsettled and a bundle of nerves, no food wanted to stay down nor her water. Her hands just wouldn't stop shaking, her legs just wanted to give out beneath her as she stumbled towards the stable to saddle up her horse, her mobility gear strapped firmly around her. For once she wished it was for training but it wasn't.

Today was the day.

Their 2 months was up.

The scout mission was today.

They were going over the wall.

The only thought running through Willow's head was today she was going to die. She was utterly terrified. Phoebe suddenly barged passed her falling to the ground beside a tree throwing up whatever she had in her stomach. Gulping back her own urge to puke Willow faced forward trying to link her hands together to stop them shaking. It really didn't work.  
"We'll be okay" Melody nodded, a smile terrified smile on her lips as she tried to remain positive, but her eyes gave her away. "We'll be back before we know it"  
"But in how many pieces" Zima added causing another cadet to race away to puke.  
"In one piece" Melody nodded glancing up at Keith as they stopped at the stables. "Right sir?"  
Keith eyed them all silently, his eyes pretty much giving them the answer that his mouth could not.

 _ _They were all going to die.__

"Saddle up your horses and I'll take you to the wall" Keith commanded though his usual edge of authority was gone, he almost sounded…apologetic. Bruce and Daz had gone, both left the day before to continue their own duties as Keith had let them rest yesterday in preparation for today.  
The lump in Willow's throat just wouldn't leave as she walked towards her horse, the dread of what to come was hanging over them. She didn't know what titans looked like or what to expect but she knew it was going to be bad. Daz had told them about his experience over the wall, and how horrifying it was, that he would rather die by the sword then go back over. His words had distilled more fear in the cadets, how he had described the titans and his experience, it was something none of them wanted to face. Yet here they were, silently saddling there horses, a choking silence around them. No one had words to say, no one even knew what to say, trying to be positive now the day had come was just to hard. They hadn't perfected the gear. Willow still couldn't even move properly with It. None of them stood a chance and they all knew it. Even those who had managed to learn to move with the gear knew they stood no chance.

They were marching to their death.

"Come on let's go" Keith called as the last cadet saddled their horse, in silence they climbed up, no one laughing or joking at those who struggled, no one was in the mood. In a deafening silence the followed behind Keith out of the training area and out in to the streets, that were crowded with people, some trying to lift their spirits and wishing them luck, others uttering how doomed they were.

"Jenko Jenko! My baby" A woman screamed, Willow glanced towards the cries, seeing a crying woman being held back by an equally sad man.  
"Mum dad" Jenko whispered as he stared at his parents, his mother desperate to reach him. A Garrison guard was close by to them, his hands loosely on his weapon encase he needed it. It was cruel, the further they walked, the more families they passed each crying and begging, and Garrison guards were keeping them at bay making sure no one was allowed to say goodbye. It really was cruel.

"COME BACK TO ME MY BABY!" Matt's mother screamed from somewhere in the crowd, Willow wasn't sure where but she recognised the voice. Matt startled from his saddened daze and rapidly looked for his mother when he couldn't find her he settled for yelling back, not caring about the guards that glared up at him.  
"I WILL MOTHER I PROMISE!"  
"I LOVE YOU BABY!"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT GUNNER, THINK LESS FOCUS MORE!"  
"I WILL DAD!"  
"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU MELIA!"  
"I KNOW GRANDPA!"  
"DON'T TAKE ANY RISKS COME BACK TO ME ALIVE KASSANDRA!"  
"I WILL DAD"  
"I LOVE YOU ZIMA AND MELODY"  
"WE LOVE YOU TOO MUM!"  
"MY GIRLS YOU ARE STRONG YOU ARE BRAVE AND YOU WILL BE OKAY!" Forin yelled standing out to both Willow and Fiona as he, Ryder and Maxwell stood on top of someone's home.  
"I LOVE YOU DADDY!" Fiona screamed back fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Willow couldn't hold back her own tears as she stared back at the saddened face of the man who raised her, who they hadn't seen in two months. She had never seen him so defeated, so sad. So broken.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, I LOVE YOU BOTH, COME BACK TO US!"  
"WE WILL!"

"I LOVE YOU HANNAH!"  
"COME BACK TO ME I'LL BE WAITING PHOEBE!"  
"I BELIEVE IN YOU PETE!"  
"STAY STRONG SAMUEL"  
"WE'LL BE WAITING ISHA!"  
"WE LOVE YOU FRAYA!"  
"STAY STRONG MY PRECIOUS SON!"  
"RETURN TO US MY BABY!"  
"WE MISS YOU AND LOVE YOU BIG SISTA!"  
"EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY, YOU'LL BE OKAY MY SWEET SWEET BABY!"

Matt's mother's screams had kick started other people to yell their goodbyes as well. It really tugged at Keith's heart strings, listening to the crying and begging of the families watching their children and loved ones march towards the wall, most likely never to be seen again, it was why he left the scouts he couldn't do it back then and he really couldn't do it now, he clenched tightly at his horses reins his eyes focusing solely on the wall to try avoid the glares and tear-filled faces around him.

It didn't work.

He could still see them and he had no doubt they too would haunt his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

"Really….this is some joke right?" Eren questioned staring at Commander Erwin as if we had grown another head. Erwin stared back, his eyes telling them he wasn't joking.  
"They are going to cause us more damage then they will to help" Jean agreed which was something that was extremely rare between the two. Despite the fact Erwin agreed with them he kept his face neutral. Madarin was making him babysit new recruits just for his own form of pleasure. It wasn't something Erwin was happy to do, but the higher ups had given their permission forcing Erwin's hand.  
"It is our orders" Erwin responded calmly turning on his horse to watch the small group on horse back heading towards them, Keith Shadis leading them.  
"Their going to die out their though" Connie gasped also watching them approach.  
"A sacrifice the Officials are willing to make"  
"I wont! I won't do it!" Eren yelled.  
"You have no choice Jaeger" Levi cut in his usual bored tone stopping Eren from speaking. They watched the new recruits arrive by them, a air of hopelessness around them as if they knew they were already dead. It angered Eren to see but with a stare from Mikasa he knew to be quiet.

"Welcome my name is Commander Erwin" Erwin called addressing the new recruits, whose eyes remained looking down, though it didn't stop Erwin from continuing. "Today's mission is just a mere information gathering, finding information on are enemies to recover what mankind has lost, we will encounter titans and no doubt lives will be lost, but our mission is clear and we will follow it"

Willow flinched at the commanders words, he didn't sugar coat over the chance of death and from the looks the scouts were giving them, it was like they were already dead. Commander went on for a while longer explaining what he expected and about the formation they were to ride in, before he split them in to groups. Willow and Pete were with two other cadets from their squad and two other scouts, who didn't say much to them as if not knowing what to say. Willow watched the rest of her friends be sorted in to groups before they were ushered towards the gate. It was a huge gate that towered over them, in a frightening manner.  
'Here it is…death's door' Willow gulped, feeling her body shake again.  
"Do not break formation, formation is the key to lessening our loss" Erwin called, standing in front of the gate, his back towards them, giving the soldiers either side the gate a nod to open it. When the gates opened everyone began to ride out, reluctantly Willow followed trying to swallow back her fear, but as she crossed the threshold of the gate and was beyond the wall, staring at the seemingly normal looking land. Her fear just increased.  
"Don't worry kid" One of the soldiers she was group with smiled at her, bringing her fear filled eyes to him, she had no doubt he could see the tears that wanted to spill. "Stick with me, you'll be alright"  
Trying to swallow back her tears Willow nodded, pulling her horse in the direction she needed him to go so they stayed in formation. It was a huge backwards 'V' shape. A strange shape but it helped them cover more ground.  
"Oh my god" Pete gulped spotting a large being to the left of them in the distance. Willow almost fell from her horse at the sight, it was a titan right? Despite it wasn't close to them, it was so huge she could just make it out, before it seemed to evaporate.  
"Someone got it" One of the soldiers explained his eyes scanning around for any more titans. Willow did as well, her fear filled eyes praying not to land on another beast. She could just about see the other groups some distance from them, they were the last group on the right, bringing up the rear on the right side. She really didn't like it.  
"Keep calm kid, I can see you sweating from here" The soldier beside her commented giving a stare which asked if she was okay.  
"Sorry, I just, erm I'm not not ready for this"  
"No one ever is"  
"We can't even use our mobility gear" Pete added making both the soldiers splatter and turn to them with wide eyes.  
"What? How can you not use your gear? Why would they let you graduate?"  
"We didn't graduate" Willow explained her eyes meeting the soldiers.  
"Then why are you in the field?"  
"Punishment" Pete and Willow explained, their eyes jumping to the the left when they saw a smoke signal fly in the air.  
"Punishment? More like a death sentence, you shouldn't be allowed out here especially if you can't use your gear, you will be a hazard to our safety as well" The soldier grunted. "Stick close to us and don't leave my sight, if you see a titan call it out we will deal with it, __do. Not. Run__. , if we can't deal with the titan, fall back to the left and join up with the next group, but what ever you do. __Do not engage and do not break formation__ "  
"You really don't have to worry about us fighting a titan" Pete mumbled but the soldier cut him off with a stare.  
"Am I understood?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Good"

They rode out towards the land the forest slowly coming in to sight.  
"How can we keep formation in a forest?" Pete questioned, jumping slightly when another flare was set off in to the sky. Though the soldiers didn't seem to worry.  
"Like I said just stick-"  
"Titan!" The other soldier cut in, pointing to the right of them. Willow followed his finger. She felt her whole body freeze with fear. The titan was a huge monster that towered so high. It's face was present in a large grin, it's eyes the eyes were so empty and emotionless, filled with a never ending hunger. Her breath quickened as she fought with every instinct telling her to run away.  
"I got it, keep moving" The soldier who had spotted the titan called before manoeuvring his gear and flying in to the air, without hesitation he raced towards the titan, his horse continuing on with them. Willow felt like she couldn't breath she was so terrified as she stared at the beast so close to them. It was horrifying, worse than she had imagined.  
"Keep moving" The soldier in front instructed seeing Willow and Pete focusing on the titan, seeing that they were still eyeing the titan in fear, he fell back grabbing Willow's head he yanked her attention towards him before doing the same with Pete.  
"I said keep moving"  
Nodding rapidly they tried to gulp back their fear and tried to keep their eyes away from the titan. But Willow just couldn't look away, she watched the soldier glide around it easily moving out of it's reach, and obviously killing the beast as it evaporated, but before the soldier moved back to them another titan appeared, with a third in the distance.

She was terrified.

"Damn it" The soldier with them cursed setting off a smoke signal in to the air.  
"Are we, are we in danger?" Pete gulped. Willow's heart pounded so dangerously as she too wondered the same thing. Was it usual to see so many titans?  
'I don't want to die!' Willow cried her hands turning almost white from how hard she gripped her horses reins.  
"Both of you keep calm and keep moving forward I'll catch up with you soon"  
"Don't leave us!" Willow begged, not being able to stop her tears. " _ _Please__ "  
"I have to help my comrade, keep moving, I won't be long, and for heaven sake calm down! You panic now you will die, keep moving and stay fucking calm!" The soldier yelled before disappearing in the air. Willow gulped watching him head towards the titans, her chest feeling so painfully tight with fear. How were they supposed to calm down!  
"Just- just follow the horse right?" Pete stuttered as they entered the forest following the soldiers horse, the forest making everything so much creepier.  
'Calm down breathe breathe, everything will be okay' Willow uttered to herself trying desperate to calm her fears, but it just didn't work. Taking deep breathes she started to hum and sing. Pete following her lead and uttering prays to himself, just trying to ease their own fears, it almost worked.

 _ _Almost.__

"Holy shit, Willow!" Pete seemed to scream, Willow glanced behind her, before following his eyes to the large set of hungry eyes that was staring at them through the trees.  
"Oh god!" Willow cried, as the titan reached towards them. It's hand barely missing them thanks to the tree that block it's grip, she could hear it crushing behind them and the ground seemed to shake as the titan moved. "Please go faster please" She begged her horse as another hand slammed down on the trees beside them. They screamed fearing that this was going to be the end, that right now they were going to be eaten alive.

Pete scurried around in his bag looking for the signal flare he had been given. Something Willow hadn't even thought of, with trembling hands he fired his flare in to the air, the red smoke shooting up high above them, scared Willow copied, praying, hoping someone would come and rescue them. Her Pistol fell from her hands as the ground jolted beneath them, she didn't want to look back but from Pete's paling face and panicking cries she knew something bad was behind them.

"Oh god someone help us!"

Tomas dropped to the ground beside Dieter having finished the last titan off. There was way too many titans around. They just seemed to keep coming. But now the area looked clear.  
"We better catch up with the newbies" Tomas sighed taking one last look around.  
"Oi Tomas"  
"Hmm?"  
"I see red smoke" Dieter pointed out receiving a 'so' look from Tomas a lot of people were firing red smoke when they had more then one titan to deal with. "It's coming from…straight ahead" Dieter finished pointing towards the smoke, Tomas followed his eyes just as another flare was shot in to the air, way above the forest.  
"The newbies!" They startled diving in to the air. The land scape flying passed them at such speed, they made it in to the forest rather quickly, dodging the destruction of destroyed trees and plants around them, both of their eyes focused on the huge titan they could see above the tree line, chasing after what they could only assume was the newbies. Readying their swords, they soared in to the air, diving at the titan as it reached for something. Dieter managing to slice the titan's nape, smoke surrounded them as the titan evaporated. Pete was frozen on the floor though his eyes hadn't even been on the titan that was reaching for him.  
"You alright newbie?" Tomas questioned searching around them for any other danger, before a thought struck him. "Where's the girl?"  
Pete gulped pointing in the direction he had been staring in, one word leaving his lips.

Titan.


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting point was ahead of them, not a long distance across the open plains now that they had their horses back. Tomas was leading them, though his calculating eyes kept searching around him for danger. Pete still silent in shock behind him and Dieter riding beside him making sure the boy didn't slow down any more then he had. Tomas felt bad for the kid, They shouldn't have been out in the field, something like this was bound to happen with Cadets that weren't even ready for field work. Hell even soldiers that knew how to use their equipment were still at risk. Death was just a too common thing.

"Another team successfully arrived" Hange cheered waving brightly at them as they neared everyone. Tomas cringed hearing Pete choke slightly as if holding back his tears.  
"Not all of us" Dieter interrupted casting his eyes to Pete as if trying to tell Hange to quit her celebrations.  
"Huh who didn't make it?"  
"Where's Willow?" A young girl questioned, pushing in front of the crowd, her wide eyes instantly noticing the missing person. "Pete? S-she was with you right? Where's Willow? Where is she?" The girl gulped her wide eyes suddenly filling with tears fearing the answer. Pete crumbled, sliding off of his horse he dropped to his knees in a bow, crying about how sorry he was over and over begging for her forgiveness for not protecting her.  
"No" The girl breathed dropping to her knees as well, now that her suspicions had been confirmed. The new cadets gasped in shock most of them breaking out in tears as well. Tomas winced slightly at the sight, they were only kids.  
"We lost another newbie huh?" One of the scouts questioned, tutting in shame.  
"Another?"  
"Yeah Nifa and Lauda lost one as well, they got attacked by Abnormals"  
"How sad" Christa blinked her bright blue eyes filling with tears for the poor cadets and the lives that were lost.  
"Our boy insists the titan didn't eat his friend though, just carried her off"  
"A Shifter out here?" Eren interrupted jumping to his fighting stance.  
"Highly unlikely, you know how it is, scared out of your wits, your mind plays tricks on you"  
"Mm you believe anything" Another scout nodded glancing at the crying cadets. "Poor kids"  
"Mm, but commander Erwin these cadet's can't even use there mobility gear, they stand Zero chance out here" Tomas explained watching a flicker of surprise cross his commanders face.  
"What?!" A few of the scouts exclaimed voicing the shock for the commander.  
"When we were attacked by some titans the cadets said they can't use their gear, they've only had __2 months__ training Commander Madarin lied"  
"Excuse me" Erwin questioned his head turning an inch as he stared at Tomas wondering if what he heard was correct, Tomas merely nodded in response. Madarin had told them, the cadets hadn't completed their training and were going in to the field early but he hadn't said anything about them only have two months of damn training! And being utterly useless to the mission. Despite that he would sacrifice his self or his men to help mankind move forward, he had morals and this….this went against all of them.  
"I see" Erwin nodded his eyes flickering to the cadets, his hands tightening ever so slightly on the reins of his horse in anger, though his voice didn't portray it. "Well we have a mission to complete"  
"You can't be serious we are still going to take them with us!" Eren questioned his outrage showing. "You heard what he said!"  
"Our mission is nearly over, there is no point heading back now, and I will not split my formation and risk more lives, we continue onwards" Erwin responded, his eyes telling Eren not to argue. Eren growled stepping forward to argue anyway but a touch from Mikasa on his shoulder discouraged him from continuing. Erwin wasn't exactly pleased with the situation himself, but he had a mission to complete. The information they were trying to gather would be important to mankind's survival against the titans.  
"Lets move"

'I'm dead'  
Willow was utterly terrified, it wasn't a new emotion since joining the cadets, it seemed to be the only emotion she felt regularly, but now as she sat incapable of moving in a titans fist, so only her head was visible… she was even more terrified if that was even possible.  
'I'm dead'  
She thought to herself, her wide eyes fixed on the head of the beast which was carrying her. Though it's own eyes were focused on where it was going. She couldn't see it's eyes but she had no doubt it had the same never ending hunger behind it's eyes and same empty stare.

Tear's welled up in her eyes as she hung hopelessly waiting for the death she knew was to come, there wasn't any use trying to fight, she couldn't even move to itch her arm. The titan's grip was too strong. Even if she could move her limbs she knew she stood no chance in fighting the monster. She couldn't use her gear so even if by some unlikely miracle she did kill the titan, the fall would most likely kill her. And honestly she couldn't decide which death she'd prefer, she knew both would be slow and painful.

But as there was no hope to the titan dropping her she knew what death she was in for, alls she had to do was wait for it. Gulping back her tears, she stared around her surroundings taking in the open lands of the graveyard life beyond the walls. She hadn't really had time to look at it being so terrified but now as she was carried off to her death, it seemed time was the only thing she had.

It was a sad sight seeing the scattered homes, all falling because they were not looked after or from the titans, extremely sad knowing the occupants had probably suffered the same fate she was also about to suffer. Ripped from their lives with no chance to fight.  
'I didn't even get to say any goodbyes' Willow sniffed her thoughts drifting to her farm family who she was never going to see again. 'I'm sorry Forin I guess I won't be keeping my promise… I won't be coming home'

The titan let out a large rumbling animal like roar, the sound piercing through Willow's skull and silencing her thoughts, her whole body seemed to shake in response, but she wasn't sure if it was from the vibrations of the roar or from fear. Though she was leaning towards the latter when she saw two other titans stand from where it looked like they had been docile and turned towards them, letting out rumbling roars their selves.  
'oh god'  
Willow gulped, the titan carrying her walked closer to them, almost holding Willow out as if to show them. She watched their empty hungry eyes turn to her but neither of them moved. Did titans fight for food? Did they share? They weren't going to share her between them were they? Willow gulped again. But to her utter surprise the titan dropped her on to a wooden platform high up in a tall free, it looked like someone's old home which had some how been detached and thrown in the tree, where it now was stuck in place, with the tree growing around it. The walls were broken and barely standing and there was hardly any roof, and tree branches seemed to grow through the walls forming a leaf roof. But what Willow really noticed was that there was no way down.

'I could always jump then at least die by the fall' She mused staring at the edge of the platform. But before she could move the large titan that had carried her appeared in her way, it's face very close to her. Willow squealed scrambling backwards and falling over her own feet as she stared at the titan. The titan let out a puff of stream before it's large hand came in to view. Willow flinched backwards again but the titan placed it's hand on the platform and pushed an object over to her with it's open palm. She paused her eyes jumping from the titan and the object, before she finally get the courage to slowly reach for it, her hands shaking ever so slightly.  
"A-a music box" Willow muttered to herself, staring at the broken object, the key to work it, was twisted and broken so it obviously didn't work. It had probably once been someone's prized possession even with age and being broken Willow could still tell how beautiful it was. She had almost forgotten about the titans, till the one watching her moved it's hand using a finger to push the music box closer to her. Willow stepped back her eyes lifting to the titan as it let out another puff of stream, pushing the music box to her again.  
"I-It's a music box" Willow gulped slightly louder, watching as the titan let out another puff of steam at the word 'music'. "Do you like music?" Willow questioned really confused. Was this normal titan behaviour? What did the beast want with her?  
The titan let out another puff of steam pushing the music box to her again.  
"Is it for me?" Willow questioned not understanding the behaviour, obviously the titan didn't respond to her, it just tried again [pushing the music box to her, it was trying to tell her something but what?


	11. Chapter 11

" _ _Wandering child of the earth,  
do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth,  
you were destined for more,  
there are those who'll tell you you're wrong,  
they will try to to silence your song  
but right here is where you belong so don't search any more__" Willow sung wearily her eyes on the titan as it watched her, the two others having appeared either side of it, she felt extremely weird and uncomfortable, but she had finally figured out what the titan wanted from her. It wanted her to sing.  
She had started singing to calm her nerves as she sometimes did and the titan appeared watching her, when she stopped it kept prodding her till she started again. Almost like she was it's little song bird.

'That's exactly what I am, a song bird trapped in a wooden cage' Willow mused to herself when she had finished her song for the 8th time. Though her tree like cage did have a beautiful view, the land she could see, was just miles of empty grass and flowers and a few scattered trees, it looked untouched by humans and titans for that mattered, she could see a lake of water that seemed to glisten invitingly, considering she couldn't remember the last time she had drunk anything. Her throat felt so dry at the thought.

'perhaps I'd die from dehydration before I'm eaten alive' She wondered 'or hunger' she added feeling her stomach grumble. Titans didn't need to eat did they? That's what Keith had told them, they didn't need to eat or drink to live, they just liked to eat people, like people were a delicious delicacy. It didn't make much sense to Willow, nor had she taken much of what Keith had said in, though she regretted it now. As she sat still alive as a titans little caged toy.  
How long did they plan to keep her alive? Till they were bored of her singing? Did titans get bored? Did titans even understand humans? Or was it just the tone they liked?  
'urg'  
She had so many questions now that she wasn't so scared and she had no answers! Why hadn't the titans just eaten her already? It made no sense! Nothing made sense!

A puff of smoke filled her vision and she tore her eyes away from view seeing the titan staring down at her, it let another puff of smoke out reaching towards her again as if to poke her. Willow sighed knowing what the titan wanted she started to sing again. The song always gave her comfort, though she wasn't too sure where she remembered it from. So even though she was being forced to sing it, it still helped to calm her down. While she sung she closed her eyes dreaming of being back on the farm, doing her daily chores, her usual boring life that she adored. Though a strange figure plagued her day dream the face just a blur. The figure just stood on the outside, it didn't move it didn't talk it was just there. It wasn't the first time Willow's dreams had been plagued by a mysterious figure, but she could never work out who it was…it bothered her.

By time she had finished her 25th song the sky had darkened enough that the titans became docile, seating there selves down almost as if they were in a relaxing daze, but titans didn't relax right? Willow took the time to actually look at them for the first time.

The one that had captured her, was large, extremely large maybe about 40-50 ft, it's chest was rather long, an odd proportion to it's body, it's head looked a little on the small side, with medium brown shaggy hair, and the big empty brown eyes, that were now just staring in to the distance at nothing in particular. If titans had genders it was male.

The second was smaller maybe 30-35 ft, it looked more human then the other two, just extremely skinny with rather long arms, it had scattered blonde hair and vacant blue eyes, this one looked male to, as it head flopped backwards and stared up at the sky, unmoving.

The last was the least human looking one, smallest of the three, maybe 15-18 ft, it was odd looking, sort of like a abnormal gorilla, a beefy large looking body and small legs, with arms longer then it's form, the arms their self looked about 20ft, way to long for the small body, it had medium sized round head, it looked female, with long scruffy brown hair and dull green eyes.

The way they just sort of sat there, it looked like they had been taking drugs, there but not there. It was weird. Willow tilted her head watching them for a while longer making sure they definitely wouldn't move, before she decided to attempt to find away down.

There had to be a way right? A vine a branch, dents in the tree that she could use, anything!

There wasn't.

She really was trapped, any way she tried to climb or move, it was just impossible. not even using her mobility gear was possible the titan had crushed it when it grabbed her. She couldn't get down…unless she jumped. And the idea was a tempting one, save herself the torture and just end it all. Why wait for them to decide to eat her.  
"Why not just jump" She hummed staring down at the ground, one step and she'd fall to her death, just one little step. A sway, just lean forward and gravity would do the rest... also she had to do... was... take... one... little ... step.

But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to take the step, to move forward, despite how easy her brain made it sound, she couldn't do it... she was scared.

Willow cringed turning away from the edge and walking to the back wall of her wooden cage. Automatically sliding down it as she reached it.

"I'm so much of a cowered I can't even kill myself" She whispered feeling tears in her eyes, as she buried her head in to her knees. "I'm useless I can't fight, I can't kill myself, I can't do anything! I'm just a useless pathetic cowered! Why am I scared of everything! Why!"

 _"_ _ _Wandering child of the earth  
Do you just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more  
there are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
they will try to to silence your song  
but right here is where you belong  
so don't search any more__

 _ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
a masterpiece still in the making  
the blue in an ocean of grey  
you are right where you need to be  
poised to inspire and to succeed  
you'll look back and you'll realise one day  
__  
 _ _in your eyes there is doubt as you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way  
though the world may try to define you  
it can't take the light that's inside you  
so don't you dare try to hide  
let your fears fade away__

 _ _you are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
the blue in an ocean of grey  
you are right where you need to be  
poised to inspire and to succeed  
you'll look back and you'll realise one day  
you are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
a master piece still in the making  
the blue in an ocean of grey  
you are right where you need to be  
poised to inspire and to succeed  
soon you'll finally find your own way"__

(Song in my mind - wanders lullaby Adriana Figeroa)


	12. Chapter 12

Willow was jolted from her sleeping state by a poke to her side, for a moment she thought she was back on the farm being woken for her chores, but she soon realised it was one large single digit poking her. Titans She opened her eyes, uncrumpling her form from her uncomfortable sleeping position her tired sore eyes landing on the large titan as it poked her again.

It wanted her to sing __again.__

Willow swallowed seating herself up right to stare at the titan, her throat sore and dry. It prodded her again as she sat up, it's empty brown eyes on her, poking her again.

"No" Willow croaked, rubbing at her sore throat, which seemed to try to protest her speaking.

"I need water"

The titan stared back at her, not understanding what she meant, it poked her again. Willow shook her head crawling to the edge of the platform pointing her arm out towards the lake in the distance. "Water, my throats to dry" The titan slowly turned it's head following her and slowly looking towards where she was insisting, before it's empty eyes turned back to her and it poked her again.  
"No! Water….please!" Willow begged feeling tears in her eyes. Her throat really hurt. " _ _Please__ "

The titan merely stared back at her, not understanding what she wanted.  
'there goes the theory that they can understand us' Willow sighed collapsing in to a tired heap trying to ignore the titan poking her.

Which became difficult when a large hand suddenly closed around her. Her eyes snapped open in panic seeing the small titan holding her in one hand and using the other to climb down the large titan. Willow gulped, not daring to move, as the small titan landed on the ground, using it's free hand to move like an ape, it's other still firmly around her. Willow barely had time to question where the titan was taking her before it arrived at the small lake placing her in the edge of the shallow water. Willow stumbled slightly falling to her knees in the cold liquid not caring as it soaked her clothes, she greedily scooped the water up in to her hands, enjoying the cool liquid as it soothed her throat. When she reached for her forth scoopful a sudden thought crossed her mind, she turned to the small titan that had carried her to the water.  
"Did…did you understand me?" Willow questioned slowly, briefly wondering if she was insane to ask. Titans didn't understand humans, Keith said they were brainless. So it was just a coincidence that the titan brought her to water.

The small titan lifted it's head slowly and lowered it in a sharp movement….an unmistakeable nod. It did understand her. But how was that possible.  
"Oh….t-thank you" Willow gulped, as she brought more water to her lips. Unsure what was to happen now. Now that she knew a titan understood her, could she ask it what they wanted from her. Would it answer her?  
'worth a try' Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Willow glanced up at the titan, seeing the other two slowly walking over.  
"W-what do you want with me?"  
The small titan stared back, tilting it's head to the side before it's long arm slowly reached out towards her and it gently poked her throat.  
"My voice?"  
The titan gave it's slow nod again.  
"Why…. why do you, why do you want my voice?" Willow questioned her fear slightly rising in her stomach again. The titan didn't reply to her instead in moved it's hand on the ground, almost like it was drawing. But Willow's attention was quickly drawn away by a scream, a all too __human__ scream. She turned abruptly her eyes instantly spotting a small figure on horse back trying to zigzag away from a titan.

"Melody" Willow gasped when the figure screamed again. "She's my friend, I'll give you my voice, I'll give you what ever you want please help her!" Willow begged turned to the titans behind her, they simply stared back at her, none of them moving, she turned her gaze to the smaller one that she knew understood her but it didn't move. "Please!" Willow begged again as Melody's screams became more desperate, but the titans didn't move.  
Over come by wanting to help her friend, Willow turned on her heel and raced towards her friend, calling her name as loud as she could. Catching both Melody's and the titans attention, Melody raced towards her, her poor horse working as hard as it could, but the titan was just behind them, it's mouth snapping dangerously close. The sight causing Willow to loose all courage she had. Where as she had been unsure about if the other titans would hurt her, she knew this one would.

She froze.

Everything seeming to move in slow motion as the beast moved towards her, one hand slamming in front of Melody's horse causing the horse to run in to it's hand knocking them to the ground and the other hand, went straight for Willow. Gulping Willow stared at the large hand that came towards her expecting it to crush her.

But with a punch the slow motion was over, the titan that had been about to crush her being sent flying. The large titan that had captured her coming to a halt just before her, still holding the stance of the punch it had just thrown. Willow was still routed to her spot watching the attacking titan twitch as its face began the slow process of healing. Before Willow or Melody could process what had happened, the large titan turned and picked them up and began walking back to the tree. Melody screamed wiggling as hard as she could against the titans grip.  
"Melody….stop they aren't going to hurt us" Willow hushed.  
"There titans they're going to eat us!"  
"They won't" Willow replied bringing her friends scared eyes to her, but her own were on the ground as they passed by the other two titans, where the smaller one still sat it's hand next to the word in the ground it had written. Willow wasn't quite sure what the titans wanted with her, or how her voice was supposed to help them, but now she understood what they wanted.

They wanted to be __free.__

But from what? And how was she supposed to help?


End file.
